poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MGM crossover to be created by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. Plot The film starts in sepia toned Kansas in the early 1900s. Dorothy Gale lives with her dog Toto on the farm of her Aunt Emand Uncle Henry. Dorothy and Toto get in trouble with a cruel neighbor, Miss Almira Gulch, when Toto bites her. However, Dorothy's family and the farmhands are all too busy to pay attention to her. Miss Gulch arrives with permission from the sheriff to have Toto euthanized. He is taken away, but escapes and returns to Dorothy; she then decides to run away from home with Toto to escape Miss Gulch. They meet Professor Marvel, a phony fortune teller, who realizes Dorothy has run away and tricks her via his crystal ball into believing that her aunt is ill so that she may return home. She races home as a powerful tornado develops. Unable to get into the storm cellar, she seeks safety in her bedroom. A wind-blown window sash hits her head and she falls unconscious on her bed. She wakes to find the house spinning in the air, held aloft by the twister. In the storm outside the window she sees an elderly lady in a chair, several farm animals, two men rowing a boat, as well as Miss Gulch (pedaling her bicycle), who transforms into a cackling witch flying on a broomstick. On her way to the Emerald City, Dorothy meets and befriends the Scarecrow who wants a brain, the Tin Woodman who desires a heart, and the Cowardly Lion who is in need of courage. Dorothy invites each of them to accompany her. After encountering the Witch, who attempts to deter them from their destination, they finally reach the Emerald City. Inside, after being initially rejected, they are permitted to see the Wizard (appearing to them in the form of a large head surrounded by fire) who agrees to grant their wishes when they bring him the Witch of the West's broom.The farm house crashes in Munchkinland in the Land of Oz, where the film changes to Technicolor. Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins welcome her as a heroine, as the house has landed on and killed the Wicked Witch of the East, leaving only her feet exposed, and Princess Celestia and Luna arrived at the scene as well. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, arrives to claim the magic ruby slippers worn on her sister's feet (who Queen Chrysalis works for). Glinda transfers them off her feet to Dorothy's feet instead. The Witch of the West swears revenge on Dorothy and Toto for her sister's death. Glinda tells Dorothy to follow the Yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where the Wizard of Oz might be able to help her get back home, and Celestia and Luna join our heroes. On their quest to the Witch's castle, the group pass through the Haunted Forest while the Witch views their progress through a crystal ball. She then sends her winged monkeys to ambush the four and capture Dorothy and Toto. At the castle, the Witch fails to get the slippers off Dorothy due to a magical barrier, remembering that Dorothy must first be killed. Toto escapes and leads her friends to the castle. After defeating three Winkie Guards and stealing their uniforms, they march inside and free her, but the Witch and her guards trap them. The Scarecrow drops a chandelier onto the Winkies, and the group is chased across the battlements, before being trapped on both sides. The Witch sets fire to the Scarecrow and Dorothy splashes a bucket of water onto the flames; the Witch, also hit by it, melts. The guards rejoice that she is dead and give Dorothy the charred broom in gratitude. Back at the Emerald City, the Wizard refuses to grant their wishes. Toto exposes the "Wizard" as a normal middle-aged man who has been operating and controlling the wizard; he admits to being a humbug and a bad wizard. Nonetheless, he grants their wishes by giving the Scarecrow a diploma, the Lion a medal, and the Tin Man a heart-shaped watch, enough to convince them that what they sought had been achieved. He then prepares to get Dorothy home in his hot air balloon but Toto chases a cat, Dorothy follows, and it leaves without her. Glinda arrives and tells her that she can still return home by tapping her heels together three times and repeating, "There's no place like home". After bidding a tearful goodbye to her friends, Dorothy returns home, coming to consciousness on her bed surrounded by her family, the farmhands, Professor Marvel, and Toto. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Duke, Smudger, Dusty Crophopper, The League of Ed-venturers, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Den and Dart, Norman, Stanley, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Boog, Elliot, Wilbur, Cardigan, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, and Templeton guest star in this film. *Queen Chrysalis will work for The Wicked Witch of the West. *This film marks it's first appearances of Mumfie, Scarecrow, and Pinkey the Flying Pig. *In the first half of the film, our heroes will be in sepia and when our heroes arrive in Oz, they will be in technicolor. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Return to Oz. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * *In the Haunted Forest/"The Jitterbug!" * * * * Soundtrack # # # # # # # #The Jitterbug! (the majority of our heroes) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Judy Garland Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series